An umbrella, which is capable of being opened or closed automatically has been widely used. One of the known umbrellas includes two buttons to control an opening means and a closing means in a handle of the umbrella for operating the umbrella to be opened or to be closed automatically. Different control apparatus has different effect when being used. It is known that most prior umbrellas are usually with a possibility in missing contact with the closing button when a user is going to open the umbrella. Under this mistake, the control apparatus would be damaged and broken and the umbrella can not be used anymore.